Abnormal Child
by PersonIndeedXD
Summary: What happens when Raven discovers her powers? Trigon's minions come, and the Titans don't know what the heck is going on. Will the titans be able to team up with Raven to help defeat Trigon? Or is everyone doomed? IT'S FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

-1**The Abnormal Child**

**Chapter One- Born To Destroy**

**Hi there people! I'm back with yet ANOTHER story! Hehe!! **

**For my other story, What the- I need votes for couples so check it out and tell me what couples you want to see in it. Anyway, on with the story! Don't own Teen Titans,**

In a faraway dimension, the dimension of Azarath, lie a pregnant woman about to give birth. Her name was Arella Roth. She was in a hospital bed with her long time friend by her side.

"I….I can't do this, Azar…." mumbled Arella. She was so quiet that Azar had to strain her ears in order to hear Arella. Azar held onto Arella's hand. Arella gave a slight smile. "Well, I guess I get to have a child now…."

"You have no choice. What Trigon did was unforgivable, and that is why he was banished from Azarath. Just be glad that you can get it over with now and you wont have to be in pain anymore."

"Azar, I just wanted a normal life. My parents were abusive so I ran away, but I accidentally ended up in a church. Those freakin' liars made me be the summoner…I say no more so I do not have to endure the pain." Arella sighed and stared at the ceiling.

Everything was silent for a few minutes. That was until Arella felt enormous pain. "Get the doctor!!" cried Arella. Immediately, a doctor ran in.

NOT GOING INTO DETAILS FOR CERTAIN REASONS…..

After about ten minutes, the doctor handed a baby girl to Arella. When Arella first touched her, she felt something inside. _This child…..I sense that she is not normal….something is wrong with her…..hmmm…._

Thought Arella.

"That is one unique child you have there Arella. If Trigon is a demon, and you are a normal human, she is half demon." Azar leaned down to Arella's ear. "That child is cursed Arella. I may just be an old coot, but I can sense that this child is destined to doom. But please don't let that stop you from raising her." Azar sat back up straight.

"I think I'll name her Raven…Raven Roth." said Arella as she nervously held the child. Unlike other newborns, she wasn't crying. She was as quiet as a mouse, as the only sound heard from her was her breathing.

"Oh boy…. Azar, I promise you this, I will do my best to raise her as a normal child, treat her normally. I'm not going to tell her about her father being a demon. I promise Azar!" Tears sprouted at the corners of Arella's eyes.

**Eh, whatcha think? I know it is short, but oh well you'll live. Please review and tell me your votes for couples in my other story titled What the- . Goodbye!!!!**


	2. Expelled on the first day

Chapter Two: Expelled on the first day

**Hi there!! I am back! I just want to say that I don't own Teen Titans!!**

Raven picked up her black backpack and slung it across her back. This was her first day of school in 8th grade. She didn't feel all nervous like the rest of the kids. In fact, she felt nothing. No emotion about it.

Arella was nervous. Azar was one of Raven's teachers. Arella had to prove that she had raised Raven to be a normal child. The way Raven was acting wasn't proving that Arella had done anything to help her.

"Raven, are you ready to meet your teachers?" asked Arella. Raven just shrugged and went out into the garage to the car. Arella sighed and followed.

AT SCHOOL….

Raven hopped out of the car and walked toward the huge school without waving goodbye to Arella. Arella looked around and caught a glimpse of Azar. Arella sighed again and drove away.

Raven stared at all of other azarathians surrounding her. She examined some of them and noticed that nobody else had a chakra on her forehead or had violet hair. She shrugged the thought away and headed to her first class; Azarathian history with Ms. Azar.

In the hallway, she saw many teachers yelling at kids to get to their classes, so she walked faster until she saw a door with the words "Ms. Azar". She walked in and stood in the line of people.

The door opened again and it was Azar. "Hello kids. I am your teacher for Azarath History. Take your seats anywhere you please while I do attendance." said Azar. Everyone took their seats silently.

"Okay, Brandon Adams?"

"Here!"

"Chelsea Duncan?"

"Here.

"Kimberly Freeman?"

"Here."

"Charlotte Davis?"

"Here!"

"Nick Fazio?"

"Here!"

"Raven Roth?"

"Here."

"Raven! I remember you! It is such a pleasure to have you in my class!" said Azar excitedly. "I don't think I know you." replied Raven. "I was with your mother when she had you." said Azar. Raven just looked down at her desk.

"Anyway! It is time to go over class guidelines."

AT LUNCH….

Raven grabbed her lunch and sat down at a deserted table. Well it was deserted until some prissy girls came over. They were talking about guys and what makeup was popular, and many other subjects. "Hey you! What kind of makeup do you use because you look really pale." asked one of them.

"I bet the b(eeep) doesn't even know how to put on makeup if she doesn't wear any." Then all of the girls started laughing. Raven just rolled her eyes. "What? You not talking?" asked one of them. Then the one nearest to her pushed her off of her seat.

They all laughed again and that was the worst mistake they could've made. Raven's eyes turned red and her eyebrows grew into more red eyes. She grew five feet taller and inanimate objects started flying towards the girls.

The lunch patrol teacher ran off to the principle's office while Raven used her powers to coat the girls with half-eaten lunches. They screamed and tried to get up, but some force was holding them down.

"STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE!!!" screamed the principle as he came in the cafeteria. Raven instantly turned to normal. "You-" said the principle pointing at Raven. "Come to my office now!" he demanded.

As Raven walked, people stared at her but when she looked at them, they pretended like nothing happened.

In the principle's office, Raven sat down in the chair across from the principle. "Name?" asked the principle. "Raven Roth." replied Raven. He pulled out a file and examined it. "Father unknown and mother Arella Roth. Raven, what happened?"

Raven hesitated but then told the principle what happened. "I am going to have to call your mother." said the principle (Mr. Briggs)

Mr. Briggs picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Mr. Briggs, the principle of Azarath Junior High. I am calling regarding Raven."

Arella gulped. "Yes? What happened!"

"Your child apparently found out how to throw things using her mind. You know like telekinesis and she did that to throw everyone's lunch at some girls."

"………really?"

"Yes. And on her file, it says father unknown. Did he have powers?"

"……um…no."

"Do you have powers?"

"No. I came here from Earth. I think we need to have a conference today after school. Do you know any teachers here?"

"Azar."

"Well the three of us need to have a conference."

"Okay…"

"Bye."

"Bye…."

Mr. Briggs hung up and glanced at Raven. "Go to class." he muttered. Raven picked herself up and left.

The rest of the day was normal. The end of the day came fast, and Raven saw her mom in Azar's room. They were conversing about what had happened. Arella stopped when she saw Raven. "Raven, come here." said Arella. Raven came and stood next to her mother.

"Raven, can you stay with Mrs. Jensen until the conference is over? Her class is right next door." said Azar. Raven nodded and went next door. Arella looked at Azar and they left to the principle's office.

Mr. Briggs waited for the adults to sit down before talking. "I need the truth here. Who is Raven's father?" asked Mr. Briggs. Arella sighed. "Her father is…Trigon…" admitted Arella. Mr. Briggs' eyes grew wide. "Trigon the demon?! A child like that has no reason to be living here! She has no right to be at this school!

I HEREBY EXPELL HER PERMANENTLY FROM THIS SCHOOL!" Azar gave Mr. Briggs a glare. "Well then if she is expelled, I quit. I have known her all of her life and this is the only time something like this has happened."

Azar and Arella stood up and left the office. When they got out, Arella cried. "This is bad…All her life she has been good, but now….I've raised her normal, but what happened?" asked Arella.

"It can't be helped. Her demon side is taking over. That means, somewhere in the universe, Trigon is trying to take control of her. She'll be fine as long as she feels nothing." replied Azar. They approached Mrs. Jensen's room to see everything normal.

Azar took a few minutes to say goodbye to Mrs. Jensen while Arella had a talk with Raven. "Raven, you can't do this! What you did was bad!" Raven raised an eyebrow. "Mom, I'm old enough to know what I did was bad. I don't need you to remind me. I'm expelled, aren't I?" asked Raven. Arella looked at her surprised just as Azar came over to them.

"We can go now." said Azar.

AT HOME...

"Raven... Come on now! I can't home school you because I need my job. I'll just send you to another school..." said Arella.

Raven went to a new school, and everything was normal, and now after 10 months, it was finally time for 8th grade promotion.

Cliffy…. What will happen next? You'll find out the next time I update! FAREWELL!!! Oh yeah, please review!!!


	3. Eighth Grade Promotion disaster

-1Chapter three: eighth grade promotion disaster

**Okay, I have gone this far, but IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER AFTER THIS, I NEED PEOPLE TO ACTUALLY REVIEW! TWO READERS HAVE THIS STORY ON THEIR ALERTS LIST AND I KNOW PEOPLE HAVE BEEN READING THIS SO REVIEW ALREADY! Please!**

**Anyway, The only thing in life that I own is myself (and technically I don't even own myself) and my tons of pets. SO DON'T BUG ME unless you leave a review. Then you shall be worshipped.**

Arella was as nervous as ever when she saw the date on the calendar, for it was eighth grade promotion. Raven was doing perfectly at her new school, but that could change in an instant.

"Okay Raven, I need you to be in the best of best behaviors today. I'm not saying that you were being bad earlier today but… You just can't lash out today. Just think, if you do, then you'll have more witnesses her than you did at your old school."

Ever since the incident at Azarath Jr. High, the government was monitoring every action that Raven made at school. She would have a government officer following her everywhere except for home and the bathroom.

Raven sighed as she held the dress that her mother had bought for her up to her. She looked herself in the mirror and went to go change into it.

Arella paced back and forth and looked at the clock in the kitchen. It read 7:00. Raven had fifteen minutes to get ready. After five minutes, she came walking down the stairs in her new dress.

Arella's eyes shined as she saw the beautiful shiny violet satin dress look even more beautiful on Raven. "Raven, it matches you hair and eyes perfectly! You'll definitely stand out. Here, let me get my camera!" said Arella excitedly.

Raven had put all of her hair in a ponytail. For once you could actually see her ears!

Arella came running down the stairs with her digital camera. Raven thought of something. _Hmmm.. I wonder….if I focus on the camera enough, can I drain the batteries?_ Raven tried, focusing only on the camera.

Her mom was about to turn on the camera. "What? But I just charged it last night….Raven, do you have anything to do with this?" asked Arella. Raven just shook her head. Arella sighed and ran upstairs again.

This time she came down with a large video camera. Arella plugged a cord into the camera and the other end in an outlet and started taping.

"Mother!" shouted Raven as she put her hand over the video lens. "Raven, you'll appreciate this later. Remember, this will create memories for you and your possible kids to look at in the future." Arella said. She pushed Raven's hand away and taped her daughter.

"Hey, why don't you call Azar and tell her to come over? Instead of taping me…" suggested Raven. Arella turned off the tape and picked up the phone. _Wait. What have I done! Azar will probably have a video camera and plug it into the wall too…._ thought Raven.

Arella talked on the phone for a few minutes and hung up. "Azar will be here soon with her camera and charger. I wonder what happened to the camera…" Arella pondered on the thought until the doorbell rang. Raven answered it and saw Azar.

"Raven! You look astonishing!" said Azar as she embraced Raven. She let go and looked Raven in the eye. "You ready for your video taping?" asked Azar. Raven inwardly said no but found herself nodding.

"Good." said Azar as she plugged in her video camera. "We got five minutes until we have to go." said Arella as she joined the group with her video camera. Azar and Arella turned on the camera at the same time.

"Today is Raven's eighth grade promotion. She got expelled for lashing out at people at her old school, but we hope that everything goes well today!" said Arella. Five minutes passed like a speeding bullet and everybody hopped into Arella's ford Freestyle.

"Okay, both of our cameras are fully charged, so nothing should happen." said Arella as she double checked her camera. She placed the keys in the ignition and started the car. Raven looked out of the window nervously. She was already feeling different than this morning.

At school, everyone hopped out of the car. Arella brushed out Raven's hair one more time and then let her go to the group of other eight graders. Arella sighed. "My Raven is growing up too fast…" she mumbled.

Raven had no friends at school because they all thought that she was creepy. A person from the government came up to her. "I'll be watching you today. If you do well today, you won't have to deal with the government anymore." he said.

Raven nodded as a teacher came up to all of the eighth graders. "Get in alphabetical order." everyone did as they were told and Raven found herself at the end of the line with the government man next to her.

The principle said many things about the eighth graders and Raven almost conked out, but just as her eyes closed, everyone in the line was moving.

The principle handed out certificates to the kids as they walked by, and if he recognized them, he would say something about that particular student.

It was finally Raven's turn. When she walked on the stage, everyone went silent except for her mom and Azar. "Go Raven! That's my daughter!" Shouted Arella, Raven turned red with embarrassment.

"Raven, you came to our school in need…." the principle rambled on and on and Raven suddenly felt very angry. She didn't know why she was angry, but before she knew it, her face changed and she had four red eyes.

The principle gasped as Raven grew taller. Arella rushed to get to her, but she had to push her way through the infinite people who were running and screaming that were going the opposite way.

The government man took out a gun and pointed it at Raven. She faced him, and a black aura sent him flying very far away. "Mwahaha!! You all shall die a horrible and painful death!" screamed Raven.

Azar was close behind Arella as she reached Raven. "RAVEN! STOP THIS NOW!!" shouted Arella over the noise. Chairs and other objects started being thrown at the people running away.

"Raven! Please!" pleaded Arella. Raven gasped and turned back to normal. She fainted. "Oh no!" said Arella as she rushed over to Raven. Her body was cold and limp. Raven opened her eyes. "Mother…what happened? I was fine when I got up on the stage, but when I was listening to the principle, I just suddenly felt mad for no reason….I feel weak…" murmured Raven.

The principle ran away like a chicken with the other people. Azar approached Arella. "Like I said many years ago. It cannot be helped." she said solemnly. Raven passed out just as the government man came back with more people.

"Arella Roth, we need to take you and your daughter with us. Your friend need not to come." he said. Arella handed the keys to Azar and waved to her. She waved back.

Arella picked up the unconscious Raven and followed the government men (I'm just going to call them G-men.) into a long limo. "Ladies first." said a G-man. "Thank you." said Arella as she went inside.

She sat Raven up in a seat and buckled her in. After she buckled herself in, she stared at all of the people around her. They were all from the Azarathian government.

When they got to their destination, Arella picked up Raven and carried her into the large building. The G-men led her into a special room on the seventh floor. She sat down in front of the desk and put Raven in the other chair.

The man in the chair on the other side of the desk signaled for the G-men to go away. The man placed two files on his desk. "Angela Roth- or what do you go by now?" he asked. "Arella Roth." Replied Arella.

"Right. Arella Roth and Raven Roth. Your daughter seems to have problems. On the first day of school in eighth grade, she viciously attacked five other girls." he said. "I wouldn't call it vicious, but it is the truth."

"Good. Now, you were sued by the school. Were you guilty?" he asked. Arella nodded. "Okay. Nothing happened between then and today. Did anything suspicious happen this morning before graduation?"

"Well, my camera was fully charged, but I saw her staring at it weirdly and then when I tried to turn it on, it died." she replied.

"Okay. Mrs. Roth-"

"I'm Miss now. Sorry."

"Okay, _Ms._ Roth, your daughter is the offspring of you and the inter-dimensional demon Trigon. We believe that your child is a half-demon. This is a major hindrance to the Azarathian community. We give you three days to shape up your daughter. After the three days are up, we'll ask you to bring her back. A guy with a tranquilizer gun will be in an isolated room with her trying to aggravate her. If she lashes out at him, your daughter will be permanently banished from Azarath. We will be monitoring the room. So will you."

Arella gasped. "Three days? That is not enough to completely change her personality! I can't help it that she lashed out like that!" shouted Arella. "She is harmful. Your safety is especially at risk. She could kill somebody some day." he said.

Arella looked at her hands in her lap. "I am doomed…."

**Wow….. My older sister kind of gave me this idea because she used to try to kill things by just staring at them…. ANYWAY!! Longer chapter! YAAAAYYY! Anyway, review or else no update… Sorry but eet ees thee horreeble truth! I am thinking about at least five more chapters if not more. Please review and BYE!**


	4. The Days Pass Fast

-1**Chapter 4: The Days Pass Fast**

**Okay, I am thanking the reviewer! Morkarkis, YOU ROCK DA WORLD!!!! Now I make a deal. No new chappie unless I get at least one review. Reviews are good! Review and you get a free update. I just found out a lot of things, so there are going to be different things happening.**

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Day One**

Arella looked at Raven angrily. "Raven, you better shape up! You can't mess up! I really don't want to lose you! So I'm going to aggravate and irritate you as much as I possibly can. If you get your four red eyes, I'll stop and you'll calm down and we'll try again. Ready?" asked Arella.

Raven nodded. "Okay. Umm…. Do fifty push-ups! I want them done in one minute!" shouted Arella. Raven obeyed and did fifty pushups in precisely forty-five seconds. "Now do one-hundred crunches!" "What?!" Arella gave Raven 'the look' and Raven obeyed.

"Now do….fifty laps around the house!" ordered Arella. Raven crossed her arms. Arella walked up to her and pushed her lightly. That was enough to tick her off. Her eyes turned red. "YOU (bleep)! THIS IS REDICULOUS!!" she yelled.

Arella gave her 'the look' again and Raven instantly calmed down. "Oh boy, this is going to be hard." said Arella. Raven looked at her feet. "Raven…okay….YOU CALL _**ME**_ A (BLEEP)?! JUST BECAUSE OF THAT, YOU MUST NOW DO 100 LAPS AROUND THE NEIGHBORHOOD!" shouted Arella.

"Mom, this is pathetic. The government doesn't know my weakness. How can they aggravate me?" she asked. Arella sighed. "Raven, they have their ways. They WILL exploit your weakness and use it against you. Please, Raven, just try at least…" pleaded Arella.

**Day Two…**

Raven awoke in the morning feeling as energized as ever. She ran downstairs into the living room. Well at least she tried to, but at the fifth step from the bottom, she slipped and fell face-first down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she clocked her head on the tile.

Raven pulled herself onto a nearby chair. "That didn't need to godda(bleep) happen…" she muttered. Her legs were numb so she couldn't get up to get an ice pack for her aching head. "Mom, are you asleep?" asked Raven.

She heard no reply, so she assumed that was a yes. Then with no warning, the freezer door opened and an icepack came floating out toward her. She nearly fell off of her chair as it landed on the table. She poked it then placed it on her head.

"Okay, this is weird. I think I need to do some research on this 'Trigon' person. I wonder if he had powers…" Raven pondered on the thought when the laptop in the living room came floating toward her. Just like the icepack, it landed right in front of her.

"Seriously…" she said. She went onto and typed in Trigon. She clicked on the third link from the top and read it. "Okay, judging by the large subtitle labeled powers, I assume he has powers. Hmm….. He can shoot beams from his eyes and hands…. He is good in combat…. He controls life and death…..He can summon four-eyed creatures….and he more than likely has telekinesis." read Raven.

She shivered when she saw his picture. "I can't believe that that THING is my father…" Raven said. She stood up, expecting her legs to give out, but they were surprisingly healed. She looked at the clock which read 10:30. "Okay mom, it is time to get up for my….training.."

LATER ON….

"Raven, stand up straight, chin up, and be confident." ordered Arella. Raven obeyed. Arella almost busted out laughing when she saw how Raven looked. Well, she laughed until she saw the page that Raven had looked up on the internet.

"Raven! Why did you look up Trigon?!" Arella demanded. Raven shrugged and Arella closed out the page. "Well, I don't want you looking him up again."

DAY THREE…

Both Raven and Arella slept in until noon for some odd reason. When Arella woke up and looked at the clock, she sprang up and ran to Raven's room. "Raven, wake up! Today is our last day! I need to see your progress!"

_Arella attempted many strategies to tick off Raven, and only one worked. Little did the duo know that a certain government officer was spying on them and carefully examining their actions to see exactly what made her mad._

"Officer Hutcherson, I have the official move on tape. We will definitely tick her off if we mention her father to her and tell her how easily he could defeat her. It's ingenious!"

"Good. That (bleep) doesn't need to be in Azarath any longer. It is time we remove her from our beautiful and peaceful dimension before she kills somebody."

**Shorter, I realize, but the next chapter will be longer for sure. I just need one review. And like I said, there will be a somewhat-major plot change. Btw, the website in this is real and so are the instructions to get to the page!**


	5. Words of Power and Tragic Death

-1**Chapter five: The Words of Power and a Tragic Death**

**I am back yet again with another chapter! Okay, there is going to be a plot change, so read on and P-LEASE review! It only takes a few minutes off of your time. And the more reviews, the more chapters I add until I run out. Depending on how this ends, I might make a sequel….IF I GET REVIEWS!!!**

**Anyway, I don't own Teen Titans**

Raven awoke early in the morning, for today was 'the' day. If Raven couldn't control her temper, she'll get banished from Azarath forever, but if she passes, she stays.

The morning went by quickly and silently. Nobody said a word to each other. They were both extremely nervous of what was going to happen today.

The telephone rang and Arella picked it up. She placed the cold plastic against her ear. "Hello?" she asked. She was answered by Azar's niece, Kayleigh. "Arella, you have to get over here quick! Azar is in trouble and-"

"What happened?" asked Arella. Raven perked up and listened carefully to the conversation. "She had a heart-attack, and I don't know if she is going to live! The ambulance is on its way, but I want you and Raven to see her….before…."

"Azar? We'll be there right away!" said Arella and she hung up. "Raven, put on your shoes, we have to go see Azar." said Arella as she pulled on her coat. Raven hurried to her shoes and slipped them on. They ran over to Azar's house (which is right next door) and pounded on the door.

The door opened to reveal a very frightened Kayleigh. She rushed them in and slammed the door after them. Arella ran over to Azar, who was lying down on the couch. "Arella, Raven….you two are like family to me. Arella, you are like a daughter and Raven, I will always consider you like a grand-child…"

"But Alas, it is my time. I am old, and I've been expecting this for quite some time now. But Raven- I have something to tell you." Azar coughed. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos……" Raven's eyes widened as Azar's closed, never to open again.

"AZAR!" shouted Arella. "WHERE IS THAT GODDAMN AMBULANCE!?" yelled Arella. Tears sprouted at the corners of her eyes and she ran outside just in time for an ambulance to come speeding in the driveway.

Two guys came in with a stretcher and carefully placed Azar's fragile body on it. Arella hugged Kayleigh and Raven. Raven tried not to cry, but her gut was forcing her to. Kayleigh was just full of tears. They followed the guys to the back of the ambulance, where they closed the back door, and drove away. (Raven, Arella, and Kayleigh obviously moved)

"No! How could I let this happen? I mean honestly! I was the one in charge of her…..I could've…saved her…"Kayleigh broke into tears again.

Raven thought to herself about those words… _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos….they sound so weird, but they feel….familiar…_ she thought. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." chanted Raven. Kayleigh and Arella looked at Raven funny.

A black aura encased Kayleigh's backpack, and lifted her off of the ground. Kayleigh cried even harder and struggled to get free. Raven stopped concentrating on the backpack, and Kayleigh fell to the ground with a thud.

Raven looked at her hands and thought about those words. _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos….._she thought over and over again. She ran into her house and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, and writ them down so she wouldn't forget them.

The phone rang and she answered it. "Hello? Is this Ms. Angela Roth?" asked the voice. "This is her daughter." replied Raven.

"Raven, we have horrible news."

"What?" Raven's heart sank.

"Azar, is dead."

"O-oka-ay…"

"Bye."

"B-bye…" Raven slammed down the phone and ran outside into Azar's front yard. "Mom, K-Kayleigh, the doctor just called….he said that A-Azar was….dead…" said Raven.

Arella closed her eyes and lowered her head while Kayleigh cried. Raven cried inwardly, but did not show it on the outside. That was when Arella spoke. "We have to find her will…."

**AT THE GOVERNMENT BASE….**

"Officer, we have to give Raven no reason to stay in Azarath. I'm sorry to say this, but if we want her to leave, we must let Arella have a 'heart attack' too. Maybe then Raven will be too pained to be here and move to some other dimension."

The officer turned to face the person. "Excellent idea. But first thing is first… We need not kill Arella if Raven fails the test."

**AT AZAR'S HOUSE…**

Raven opened her eyes and woke up from a trance. She had seen the officer talking to the person and their plan. She freaked out and realized that nobody was at the house. Neither her's nor Azar's. "Mom? Kayleigh?!" she looked around everywhere.

Then she took a minute to focus. _Those words…Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos….They seem so comforting to me….it is like they help me focus…_ thought Raven. She opened her eyes again. She looked in her driveway and saw that no car was there.

That was when she saw a note on her boot. She picked it up and read it. "Dear Raven, you were in a trance, so I took Kayleigh and we are going to the hospital…. Love, Mom."

Raven stared at the note until she felt enormous pain in her back and she fell to the ground. She looked to see what it was. She saw a demon-like creature with four red eyes that was approximately her size. It had sharp fangs that jutted out of its mouth and drool dripping from the fangs.

But there was something about the drool. Raven examined it closely and noticed that it wasn't drool.

It was blood.

Raven gasped and stood up quickly. It lunged at her, and she jumped to the side. Then it faced her and bit her right arm. She clasped a hand over the wound to apply pressure. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" said Raven as fast as she could, and the wound was healed to a scar.

An added bonus was that a giant claw materialized and crushed the demon until it was a bloody pulp. Raven sighed and looked up just in time to see another creature similar to the one before appear. The only differences was that it had longer fangs and it was a foot taller.

Raven grinned with confidence and pointed at the creature. It cocked it's head like a dog would with a high pitched noise. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!!!" Raven waited for a second, but nothing happened. The creature shrugged. Raven ran down the street as fast as she could. She looked behind her once and she saw them.

They were following her.

**Yes, Raven is being attacked by her father's minions. Will she live, or will she end up seriously injured? I shall have a vote. If you guess how Kayleigh is involved in my life (because she is a real person), then you'll get an honorable mention! Please review and vote, and be expecting a new chappie if I get a review.**


	6. Captured

-1**Abnormal Child**

**Chapter Six**

**Okay, I'm going to update whenever I want to. Although sometimes it may take awhile, because of regular things, school, siblings, etc. **

**THANK YOU AGAIN MORKARKIS!!!!!! I WORSHIP YOU!**

**I am having a debate. I don't know whether I should expand this story and add the titans or add them in a sequel. Well, I guess I should only do one long story because I am already working on a different story too.**

**I don't own teen titans.**

Raven ran farther and farther down the street. _Telekinesis can't be the only thing I can do._ thought Raven. One creature was closing in on her fast. She turned to face it. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she chanted. This time it worked, but it didn't send the creature flying away.

It sent her flying away.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!" she screamed. She looked around her and noticed that she was hovering in the air. "I must be levitating." she said. She looked at the ground and saw the creatures give her dirty looks. She smirked at them.

Then they grew wings and started flying after her. She frowned and focused on flying. She looked down once and braced herself as she fell through someone's window. "Sorry!" she said and ran. The woman looked at her and then at the creatures piling in after Raven.

Raven ran down flights of stairs until she finally reached the bottom. She stopped for a second to catch her breath, but that was a mistake because one of them swung its tail and knocked the breath out of her.

ELSEWHERE….

"Hutcherson, we have reports filing in about four-eyed creatures running around like maniacs trying to kill people. We already have a confirmation of thirty-two deaths."

"Four-eyed? That sounds like a certain demon-child I know."

"One lady has filed a report about a girl with violet hair and eyes and pale skin flying in her apartment window with several of those things following her."

"They are after Raven."

SOMEWHERE ELSE…

Arella wiped a tear from her eye as she and Kayleigh left Azar. "Well, at least she is in….a better place….right Arella?" asked Kayleigh. Arella looked down at her and gave a weary smile. "Yes Kayleigh…"

"Do you think Raven will be awake when we get back? She was acting weird when we left." said Kayleigh. Arella nodded.

Suddenly, the wall to the left of them collapsed and standing in its place where three demon creatures. "Arella! What are those things?!" asked Kayleigh, frightened. Arella's mouth dropped open. "No. You things can't be here, because that means…. RUN!" Shouted Arella.

AT THE APARTMENT PLACE…

Raven opened her eyes and saw three creatures standing over her. One grabbed her foot and started to drag her along the ground. She kicked at it with her other foot, and it let go. She stood up and stared at the creatures. "What are you things?" she asked.

"We are your father's minions." said one of them. It had an odd accent. "Are you on my side?" she asked, not getting too close to them. "Um, I don't think so." it said and started walking towards her. "Wait-" she said.

"If you spare me, I'll give you food." she said. They looked at her. "You are food to us. But unfortunately, we have to deliver you to a certain somebody." they said. "Who?" she asked. One came from behind her and knocked her out.

AT THE HOSPITAL…

Arella ran directly behind Kayleigh as the creatures gained on them. One jumped in front of Kayleigh and knocked her to the ground. Arella ran up to it and tackled it. "Kayleigh, run! And no matter what, DON'T STOP! Try to find Raven!!" screamed Arella.

Kayleigh hesitated, but ran off and left Arella to fend for herself. She cried as she ran. "I can't believe I just left her!" shouted Kayleigh. She looked back and saw Arella struggling to fight the things. She saw one knock her against the wall.

That was when she ran around the corner and cried. She looked around and saw things dragging Raven against the ground. "RAVEN!!" she screamed. The creatures bolted in her direction, Raven violently bonking her head on the ground.

Kayleigh ran into a hospital room and locked the door. She put her back against the door and closed her eyes. She opened them again to see a thing staring at her with its four red eyes. It knocked her out.

Raven opened her eyes and looked around. She was in some sort of cave-room. It was a room made of rock, but it had a door. She saw Kayleigh and Arella becoming conscious again. Raven looked at her right shoulder and started picking out shards of glass from the window she went through.

"Everyone is okay." said Arella and she sighed. "Oh Raven, you missed a spot." Arella pointed to her right hand. That was the hand that Raven had used to shield herself when she fell. Raven groaned and started picking out more shards.

The door to the room opened and in its place stood five creatures. "Come with us you three, and nobody gets hurt." Said one. They followed them down a stone corridor and into a huge room. A tall red creature (probably as tall as three skyscrapers) faced them and smirked at them.

"Hello there." it said. "I know that dear Arella knows me quite well, but for Raven and Kayleigh, I am know as Trigon the Terrible."

**Woo!!!!! I am DONE with this chapter! I'm going to work on the next one right now! Buh-bye!!!**


	7. Talk with Trigon

-1**Chapter Seven**

**Talk with Trigon**

**I'm back!!!! Again!**

**I don't own Teen Titans………………**

"Arella, you obviously remember me, right?" asked Trigon. Arella gave him a nasty look and turned away. "Not talking I guess." he turned towards the kids. "Let me guess….Kayleigh, granddaughter of Azar. Poor Azar, died a very unfortunate death. I guess these things just happen." he said.

"YOU MONSTER!!! YOU KILLED GRANDMA AZAR!!" screamed Kayleigh. Trigon leaned close to her. "You better not raise your pathetic little voice. If you haven't noticed, I am a whole lot bigger than you. I can crush you instantly." threatened Trigon.

Kayleigh turned pale as Trigon stood tall again. "Minions, you take Kayleigh away. I need to talk to my family alone." He said. They nodded and took Kayleigh away. "Hmm.. I'm guessing that you are my daughter Raven." He said.

"Yeah, so, your point is?" she said sarcastically. Trigon scratched his chin in thought. "Hmm.. Attitude I see.. That reminds me of someone. Oh yeah, me!" he chuckled. Raven raised an eyebrow. Arella just still stood in the opposite direction.

Trigon put his hand on the ground next to Raven. "You expect me to touch your hand?" asked Raven. Trigon angrily and violently picked her up and brought her to eye level. "Raven!!! Trigon, let her go!" demanded Arella.

He ignored and talked to Raven. "Listen, you. You better do as I say, or else I kill you and your pathetic mother." he said. Raven rolled her eyes. "Or I can just drop you now." he said and opened up his hand. Raven fell.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" screamed Raven, and right before she fell and collapsed, she hovered. "Nice try, Trigon." said Raven. He scowled. "I underestimated you. I assumed that you had no powers, but that doesn't matter. It's not like a stupid little girl can annihilate me by herself." said Trigon.

Raven clutched her head as she grew angry. The usual thing happened, and now rocks were flying toward Trigon. "You are the stupid little girl here Trigon! Why did you wait so long to attack us? Did you think a puny little girl and her mother could kill you instantly?"

Trigon grinned. "Most certainly not. I waited until you were old enough for me to take control of. I could crush you instantly if I wanted to. Example. Guard Two! Come here NOW!" ordered Trigon. A creature walked in the giant stone door. "Yes your Excellency?" it asked.

Trigon formed a fist and slammed it down on the thing. He lifted up his fist to see blood and guts. "And just think, they are bigger and stronger than you. So if I were to crush you, you'd die easier. So don't piss me off." said Trigon.

Raven almost threw up at the sight of the insides of the thing. "You win." she said as she turned normal again. "Glad you see it my way. Now, you shall help me take over many worlds as the reign of Trigon the Terrible and his daughter Raven begins." he said.

"Oh no Trigon. I'm not going to let you turn MY daughter evil." said Arella. He faced her. "Just give up. You saw what I did to my minion, so I can easily do that to you." Trigon said lazily. "Now, come with me Raven and we shall-" gunshots were being fired at Trigon. He looked around for the source, but saw no one except for Raven and Arella.

Suddenly, a SWAT team person pointed a bazooka at Trigon. "Release these two to us and nobody gets hurt." said the man in the uniform. Trigon made a move to capture the guy, but he fired the bazooka. It hit Trigon square in the chest, giving the guy, Raven, and Arella a chance to run.

"I have a message from my boss. He says that Raven is banished from Azarath forever, and that I can use my portal gun to send her away." said the officer. Arella and Raven stopped as the guy pulled out a gun resembling a rifle, but smaller.

"Stop! You can't do this! She is only a teen!" pleaded Arella. "She is the reason these creatures have come." The guy fired and a portal swallowed up Raven. "Mother!!!" "Raven!" and in an instant, she was gone.

SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY….

Beastboy was walking to the video game store when a black portal appeared in front of him. "WHOA!" he shouted, surprised. Raven fell out of it and on the ground. Beastboy helped her up and pulled out his communicator. "Robin, we have someone who needs intensive care, so I am bringing her to the tower." said Beastboy.

AT THE TOWER….

Raven fluttered her eyes open and sat up quickly. She saw a guy with green skin, eyes, and hair staring at her. "Um, what's your name?" he asked. Since Raven was from Azarath, she didn't know Earth language very well. (Even though Arella was from Earth)

"Uraku! Tam esta Raven fro sion Azarath!!! O atha too, Trigon, Arella!!!!" she jumped out of the bed and ran out the door. "Wait! Come back! I can't understand your accent!" yelled Beastboy as he followed her. She ran down the hallway, around the endless corners and corridors.

She looked behind her and saw Beastboy chasing her. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she chanted and she flew. Beastboy morphed into a cheetah and chased her into the living room. Everyone looked at her. "I see she's awake." said Robin as he approached her.

"What is your name?" he asked. "URAKU! TAM ESTA RAVEN FRO SION AZARATH!!! O ATHA TOO, TRIGON, ARELLA!!!!" she shouted. Starfire got in front of her. "She speaks the language of the dimension Azarath." said Starfire.

"You can understand her?" asked Cyborg. Starfire nodded. "Hertah! Minko shawts camou matts." said Starfire. "Raven. Er res Arella?" asked Raven. "Her name is Raven, and she is looking for her mother, Arella." said Star.

Starfire shook her head. "I know little language of this place." said Raven. A portal next to her appeared and a giant red hand popped out. Raven ran off to a corner as the hand grabbed at nearby furniture. "Come out Raven! I know you're there." said Trigon.

The titans started attacking the humungous hand. It quickly grabbed Raven's cape and pulled her through the portal. Before the portal closed, Beastboy and Starfire jumped through. Cyborg and Robin were stunned.

AZARATH…

"Let….me…go!" demanded Raven. Trigon shook his head and noticed Beastboy and Starfire flying next to him. "I see you have brought some friends." he said.

**Tada!!! Goodbye, farewell, and please review!!!**


	8. Destroy Her

-1**Chapter Eight**

**Thank you Da'Kung-Fu Fighter for reviewing! I like how this story is going so I am frequently updating so I don't get bored with the story and quit it. **

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

Starfire and Beastboy teamed up to attempt to make Trigon fall by pulling his hair. "One, Two, Three!" said Beastboy. It was a success because Trigon fell and let go of Raven, who was now flying.

"Thank you." she said. Star and BB smiled. Trigon got up and started trying to catch them, but they flew too fast and he always missed by at least an inch.

Beastboy morphed into a hummingbird and flew into Trigon's ear. The girls were so distracted by Beastboy flying into his ear that Trigon had enough time to grab them. "Last chance Raven. Either rule by my side or die." said Trigon.

"Never will I rule with you!" shouted Raven. Trigon shrugged and got ready to launch the two girls when he felt huge pain in his head. Beastboy came out covered in ear wax. "Okay, ew." he said, trying to shake ear wax off.

Trigon used the fist with Starfire in it to try to smush Beastboy, but he was too fast. Poor Starfire was being thrown up and down so much, she almost got sick. Trigon took his chance and threw the girls as hard as he could toward a stone wall.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" chanted Raven. They slowed down quite a bit, but still got knocked into the wall. They passed out.

Beastboy's eyes widened. He flew really fast to them (as a pterodactyl) as they fell and caught them. He flew out of the stone door and into a large corridor where he just happened to see Arella and Kayleigh running toward them.

As he flew by them, they jumped on his left wing. "Beastboy is it?" asked Arella. "You know English?" asked Beastboy. "Yeah, I was born in Gotham City you know." she replied.

Beastboy just focused on flying through the corridor without running into anything. He finally reached the exit and flew high into the sky. He then stopped and examined the ground below them.

He saw Trigon coming out of the huge underground cave and pointing at Beastboy. Then Beastboy finally realized what he was doing.

Trigon was sending his fire demons after them. "What's your face in the white cloak- wake up Raven." said Beastboy.

Arella woke up Raven. "My head hurts…." she said. Raven looked at the things following them. "I think I know my mission. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she chanted and a large portal opened up in front of them.

Beastboy flew through and it closed instantly. Everyone was in the living room of Titan's Tower.

Robin and Cyborg looked at the group with the same stunned faces they had on when Starfire and Beastboy left.

"You guys are back! With more friends?" asked Cyborg. Beastboy morphed back to normal and nodded. Cyborg pulled out three hearing aid looking things. "Well, I made this for Raven. It's a good thing I made more."

"It is a hearing device that translates everything that we say into Azarathian language, and these others translate your Azarathian to English." Said Cyborg. He handed one to every one.

"Well, we need to take Kayleigh and Arella for questioning." said Robin. Everyone except for Beastboy and Raven left. "Hey Rae?" asked Beastboy. "Yeah?" replied Raven.

"Well back when I first saw you, I felt different. What about you?" asked Beastboy. Raven shrugged. "I felt confused and dizzy." she said. Beastboy sighed. "But I thank you for saving me."

Beastboy looked at her and smiled. "Hey Beastboy, I want to say that-" Raven was cut off a portal appearing and creatures hopping out. One put its hands around Raven's mouth and arms.

Beastboy was about to morph when he was knocked out by one of them. He looked at Raven one more time before she got sucked up into the portal.

_Those eyes….They looked so innocent and afraid….and….beautiful…_ thought Beastboy then he was out cold.

AZARATH…

Trigon dangled Raven over a pit of lava. "It's over now, so don't try struggling." said Trigon.

**Bummer… short chapter, but that's what usually happens when I update twice in one day. Tomorrow's will be longer! Promise! Please review, and C YA L8TERZ!**


	9. What do we do now?

**Chapter Nine**

**I've. Been. Gone. For. Two. Months!!!!**

**I don't own Teen Titans!**

Trigon placed a sharp claw against Raven's leg and made a gash.

"Wait-" said Raven.

Trigon looked down at his daughter.

"I would be more than happy to….. Join you in world domination…." she said through clenched teeth.

He smiled and carefully placed her on a rocky ledge and she held her leg. "I'm certainly glad that you agree with my decision." he growled in a deep voice.

Raven hung her head low and thought….

When she heard screeching from above.

Trigon and Raven looked up and saw the Titans coming out of a portal from the ceiling.

Raven smiled while Trigon frowned.

"You measly little pests! Just give up! Wait a sec…." said Trigon. He grabbed Raven by her cape, and held her up in front of his face. "Azarath Metrion Zin-"

But it was too late.

Starfire and Cyborg had combined their powers, and the massive stream of energy was headed toward Raven.

"thos!" she flew away, nearly getting her right leg amputated. All she got on her leg was a little burn mark from where the energy seared it right on top of her gash.

She flew over next to Beastboy.

"Haha.. It looks like you've finally found somebody." taunted Trigon.

Beastboy and Raven blushed, causing Trigon to chuckle.

Beastboy turned into a mouse, and jumped (without being seen) into Raven's hand.

"I have a plan." he said to her.

She nodded and flew over to the other Titans. "Starfire, carry Cyborg and I over to him and throw us at him the same time that Raven throws Beastboy. Beastboy turns into a T-rex and tries to rip him apart. Before we hit the lava, Beastboy turns into a pterodactyl and flies us away, and while he's distracted looking at us, Raven and Starfire will combine powers and shoot him." said Robin.

Everyone nodded and separated.

Starfire grabbed one of Robin's and Cyborg's arms while Raven carefully held Beastboy in her hands.

The girls looked at each other and nodded.

Trigon raised an eyebrow. But he shouldn't have.

In an instant, Raven and Starfire were off, flying toward the demon as fast as they could. Then right before they would crash into him, they threw the boys up in the air and turned around to fly back.

Beastboy morphed into a T-rex and bit Trigon's head while Robin threw birdirangs and Cyborg shot his laser cannon.

The girls stood next to each other and shot one huge energy ray toward Trigon's head.

It was a deadly shot.

Trigon screamed and clutched his head in extreme pain. He collapsed into the lava and 'died.'

"NO!" Starfire yelled and flew down.

Raven looked over the edge and saw Beastboy struggling to capture Cyborg and Robin, so she flew down after Starfire.

"We must capture them before they fall into the very hot lava!" Starfire exclaimed. She grabbed a hold of Robin's hand, but Cyborg was still falling. Starfire hadn't seen Cyborg, so she thought someone had already gotten him.

So Raven grabbed his arm, slowing him down quite a bit, but not completely stopping him. Now both her and Cyborg were plummeting toward their fiery deaths.

"Raven! Just let go of me! I'm mostly metal, so it won't hurt me as much as it will you because you're all skin! C'mon!" Cyborg shouted.

Raven didn't listen, and tried using her powers to slow them down even more, but the two were still going down fast. "Cyborg, is it?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"You helped save my live so I am going to help save yours." she said, determined.

Cyborg smiled. "You're cool kid. But just PLEASE GET US OUT OF HERE!!!" he shouted. They were now about a hundred feet within range of the lava, and the heat was radiating.

"Cyborg! I'm dropping you! Hold. On. Tighter!" she shouted and held on as tight as she could, but the sweat on her hands was making his hand slip out of hers.

But then she dropped him. "No!" She shouted.

And then Beastboy came to the rescue by swooping underneath Cyborg and catching him. He then flew up and caught Raven.

LATER ON………

Raven opened a portal to the Titan's tower, and everyone slipped through. She tore off a corner of her cape and wrapped it around the gash on her leg.

Robin inspected his team for any major wounds. "Raven, will your leg-"

"It will be fine." she interrupted.

Arella, Raven, and Kayleigh all took out their hearing aid translators and gave them to Cyborg. "Thank you very much for your services, Titans." said Arella, and she bowed. "My daughter, her friend and I are most grateful to you all."

"That's what superheroes do." Robin said.

While they were talking, Beastboy and Raven were looking sadly at each other, pleadingly into each other's eyes.

"Raven, RAVEN." Arella said while tapping on her shoulder. Raven shook her head and looked up at her mother. "" Said Arella.

Raven shook her head. "" asked Raven. And Arella nodded.

"Teen Titans, can I trust you to take care of my daughter?" she asked.

Robin nodded. "Yes we sure can Arella."

Arella mouthed thank you and hugged her daughter. "" said a sobbing Arella. Raven nodded and let go.

Kayleigh then ran over to her and they hugged. "" she said.

Raven stood up straight. "I miss you two." she struggled to say in English language. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." she said, and a small portal opened up to Arella's house in Azarath.

Arella and Kayleigh jumped in, and Raven closed up the portal.

"So…. What do we do now?" she asked.

**The end to a crappy and rushed story!!! Btw, if you want to know what she is saying, copy and paste it into Microsoft word, press control + A and change the font. Farewell to this story!**


End file.
